


Горячий Тодди

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: — Вы двое мудней, — говорит Джейсон. — И я надеюсь, что он не потащит свои деньги и свою зависимость в пекарню, которая принадлежит не мне.





	Горячий Тодди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot Toddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900962) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6466850).

Когда звенит дверной колокольчик, Джейсон поднимает голову над витриной, в которой расставляет чизкейки, и заученно говорит: «Добро пожаловать!» вместе с остальными.  
Затем он возвращается к витрине, поджидая, пока Кори принесёт свежий хлеб. Он слышит чирканье кроссовок по полу, голос Роя, подтверждающий заказ, звук открывшейся кассы. 

Джейсон уходит в кухню проверить, как там лимонные батончики. 

Выходит он через полчаса и замечает двадцатку в банке для чаевых. 

— Ого, — говорит Джейсон, пялясь на неё. Рой пихает его в бок. — Мне мерещится?  
— _Скажи_ , чувак.  
— Это кто оставил? Вы хотя бы маффином его отблагодарили? Потому что боже мой. — Потому что банка хорошо если не зарастает паутиной. Серьёзно. Джейсону трижды пришлось вытряхивать оттуда пауков в прошлом году. А это на три раза больше, чем ему бы того хотелось.  
— Да нет, чувак. Он пришёл за капкейками — ну, теми, которые мы для музея готовим? Но я ему сказал, что они эксклюзивно для музея, и он купил маффин. Э-э. Он только что ушёл. — Рой перегибается через стойку, оглядываясь. — Он вон там сидел — ой, блин, по-моему, он что-то забыл? 

Джейсон выходит в основной зал, подходит к кабинке в углу. На столике лежит сложенный кремовый шарф, мягкий и ношеный. В складках спрятан чек. 

— Вот чёрт. — Джейсон хмурится, беря шарф в руки. — Как думаешь, он вернётся? 

Рой пожимает плечами. Звенит колокольчик, и они вдвоём оборачивается к двери: 

— Добро пожаловать.

***

Джейсон закидывает шарф в ящик с находками и забывает о нём где-то на неделю. Шарф выделяется светлым пятном нежного цвета среди потерянных телефонов, невостребованных ключей от машин, коричневых кошельков и унылых курток.

***

Держа у бедра корзинку французских багетов, Джейсон выходит в зал именно тогда, когда колокольчик звенит, и успевает заметить копну чёрных волос и оливковую куртку, обладатель которых идёт по улице.

— Вы с ним разминулись, — говорит Кори. — С владельцем потерянного шарфа.  
— А? А. Он приходил снова? Здорово. — Джейсон снимает пустую корзину и ставит вместо неё полную.  
— Он чаевые оставил.  
— За что? — говорит Джейсон, оборачивается — и да, действительно, в банке лежит новая двадцатка. — Господи, да тот шарф не мог столько стоить. 

Кори пожимает плечами. 

— Ещё он купил полдюжины лимонных батончиков.  
— Ну. — Джейсон моргает, рассматривая банку — на боку плавным почерком Кори выведено: «На чай!», надпись обрамлена уродливыми рисунками шариковой ручкой, которые нацарапал Рой. Внутри поверх пары монет и смятых купюр со вчерашнего дня как ни в чём не бывало лежит двадцать долларов. — Любопытно. Надеюсь, он диабет себе не заработает.  
— Как мило с твоей стороны, — говорит Кори. — Такая заботливость твой бизнес и погубит. Он выглядит как человек, который подсел на сахар. Надеюсь, он правда подсел.  
— Надеюсь, что у него есть деньги, чтобы позволить себе зависеть, — встревает Рой.  
— Вы двое мудней, — говорит Джейсон. — И я надеюсь, что он не потащит свои деньги и свою зависимость в пекарню, которая принадлежит не мне.

***

Это похоже на игру какую-то — он почему-то то так и не может отловить владельца забытого шарфа. Уже долбаных полтора месяца как.

Когда-нибудь Джейсон узнает, как его зовут. Но пока что…

— Чувак с шарфом. Опять с ним разминулся, да? — говорит Джейсон, выходя из подсобки ровно в тот момент, когда входная дверь закрывается. Рой кивает, листая треки на телефоне. 

Джейсон не знает, как так вышло, что человек в татуировках, пирсинге и с волосами, которые словно потрепала стая хищных птиц, обладает самым сдержанным музыкальным вкусом из них троих — но вот так сложилось, что именно телефон Роя занимает почётное место на музыкальной станции. 

— Ага. Но он вернётся через минут двадцать. 

Джейсон вскидывает бровь. 

— Он пришёл за «улитками» с черничным кремом. Я сказал ему, что через двадцать минут будет свежая партия. Он обещал вернуться.  
— Замечательно, — говорит Джейсон и начинает протирать столы. Слова не доходят до него в полном смысле, но спустя двадцать минут дверь открывается, Джейсон здоровается привычным «Добро пожаловать!»…

...а обладатель шарфа, оказывается, прехорошенький. Охренеть. 

Пока владелец шарфа достаёт из кошелька и пересчитывает купюры, Рой ухмыляется Джейсону и поигрывает бровями. Джейсон говорит ему одними губами: «Нахрен пошёл, Харпер».

***

— Джейсон наконец-то познакомился с владельцем шарфа, — говорит Кори по телефону своей сердечной подруге Донне, или чёрт знает ещё кому, Джейсон без понятия. — Это было мило. Он едва об стул не споткнулся. Это видеть надо было.  
— Не спотыкался я об стулья, боже, Кори. Хватит людям про меня всякое врать. Из-за этого меня уже арестовывали. — Кори не отвечает, только выразительно смотрит, говоря всем видом: «Не видишь, что ли, я разговариваю». — Ты меня слушаться должна. Я тебе зарплату плачу.  
— Подожди минутку. — Кори отодвигает трубку, прикрывая микрофон ладонью. — Ты же понимаешь, что мне твои деньги для выживания не нужны, но именно моё умение общаться с людьми привлекает сюда клиентов, да?

Рой смеётся из зала. Джейсона окружают одни козлы-предатели. 

Кори отмахивается от него. 

— Иди. Кексиков напеки там или ещё чего.  
— Я ваш начальник, — бормочет Джейсон и разворачивается, чтобы набрать ингредиенты для фруктового тарта. — Всё не так должно работать вообще.  
— Да-да, владелец шарфа очень милый, — продолжает Кори. — Он очки носит и десять свитеров одновременно, но ему идёт.

***

Уже четыре года Джейсон владелец и главный пекарь в «Горячем Тодди». Изначально он задумывался как бар — отсюда название и мрачноватый интерьер, — но всего за четыре месяца Джейсон понял, что как бы сильно ему ни нравилось подавать стейки, брецели и пиво…

Возиться с пьяными хмырями он ненавидит. 

А ещё его хлеб любят сильнее, чем его выпивку, а Кори вечно готова поджечь любого за неосторожное слово. 

Так что Джейсон превращает бар в пекарню, и дела идут на лад. 

Но это всё к чему: все четыре года, что Джейсон работает и живёт на втором этаже над пекарней, именно ему приходится открываться и закрываться. И за все эти годы никто ни разу не приходит к ним в утреннюю смену, с семи тридцать по девять. 

(К девяти Кори или Рой — кто первый проснётся и у кого похмелье после очередной вечеринки зверствует меньше — принимают вахту.)

Так что Джейсон, в общем-то, просто завтракает свежеприготовленной булочкой с начинкой и листает новостные каналы на плазме в углу, когда звякает колокольчик над дверью.

Джейсон думает, что это Рой или Кори, открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то в равной степени средне-козлячье и умеренно социально-приемлемое, но…

Это не Рой и не Кори. 

И Джейсон давится следующим куском своей булочки, а владелец потерянного шарфа бросает на него сбитый с толку, встревоженный и в то же время удивлённый взгляд. 

— Вы, э-э. Вы в порядке?  
— Э-э. Да. Я. — Джейсон кашляет снова. — Порядок. Да. М-м. Добро пожаловать в «Горячий Тодди». 

Владелец шарфа склоняет голову, затем поджимает губы, берёт корзинку и идёт к полкам выбирать свежий хлеб. 

Джейсон болезненно ясно осознаёт, что стоит без дела, как идиот какой-то, в своей старой серой кофте, припорошённой мукой, и чёрном фартуке, и кто его знает, в какие стороны сейчас топорщатся его волосы и сколько в них муки. 

А неподалёку стоит владелец шарфа с раскрасневшимся от ветра лицом, в тёмных очках и в тёмно-синих джинсах с красными кроссовками, в оливковой куртке поверх тёмно-синего свитера и изумрудной рубашки. С этим своим безобразно мягким шарфом на шее. 

Фу. Не должны люди выглядеть такими собранными, когда на часах — Джейсон косится на часы — без десяти восемь утра. 

— Ещё что-нибудь?  
— Кофе, пожалуйста, — говорит владелец шарфа, вытаскивая кошелёк. — Ванильный.  
— Отлично. — Джейсон пробивает и кофе, и хлеб. — Семь долларов и тридцать четыре цента. Сейчас принесу ваш кофе. 

Джейсон не узнаёт имя владельца шарфа в тот день — но наконец-то получает возможность рассмотреть его лицо. 

Владелец шарфа оставляет очередную двадцатку в банке для чаевых. Безумие какое-то.

***

— Ты что ешь? — возмущённо спрашивает владелец шарфа, и Джейсон адресует ему вздёрнутую бровь. — Это что, масло, бекон и _джем?_  
— Это объедение, — говорит Джейсон, проглотив. — И это называется «мой завтрак».

Тон владельца шарфа весьма осуждающий: 

— Звучит как сердечный приступ, который вот-вот у тебя случится.  
— Не суди, пока не попробуешь. — Джейсон пихает остатки своего завтрака владельцу шарфа под нос. — Ну же. Попробуй кусочек рая.  
— Я еду у незнакомцев не беру, — говорит владелец шарфа, окидывая Джейсона таким взглядом, будто уже готов жать на кнопку экстренного вызова на телефоне. Джейсон закатывает глаза.  
— Я тебя умоляю. Если бы я тебя хотел отравить, я бы подлил яду в твой кофе. И я вообще-то еду не осквернил бы. — Джейсон размахивает куском хлеба у него перед лицом. — Давай, скажи: «А-а».

Владелец шарфа выглядит одновременно растерянным и готовым уступить, когда открывает рот. 

— А? — Его лицо озаряется озадаченным восторгом. — Не понимаю, как это работает. 

Джейсон ухмыляется. Владелец шарфа задумчиво мычит, берёт корзинку, чтобы пойти за хлебом. Топчется вместо этого на месте, всё такой же раскрасневшийся от ветра. 

— У тебя. Э-э. — Он указывает на его щёку. — Джем. 

Джейсон щупает лицо, выискивая. 

— Нет. Э-э. Чуть-чуть в сторону… — Он взмахивает рукой, а потом стискивает зубы, перегибается через прилавок и проводит большим пальцем по щеке Джейсона. Джейсон сглатывает. — Вот. Теперь чисто. 

Когда Кори выходит двадцать минут спустя, она смотрит в угол, куда забился владелец шарфа, красный по уши и потягивающий свой эрл грей, затем на Джейсона, который суетится у кассы. 

Кори корчит ему рожу. Джейсон недобро смотрит в ответ. Она закатывает глаза и уходит в подсобку. 

Владелец шарфа подходит минут через пять и кладёт в банку двадцать долларов. 

— Слушай, ты, может, не знал, но двадцатка — это ужасно большие чаевые от того, кто каждый день покупает тут хлеба в среднем на семь долларов. Пусть ты оставляешь чаевые только раз в неделю, — говорит Джейсон. Владелец шарфа часто моргает, сунув руки в карманы. — Не то чтобы я жаловался.  
— Может, мне просто очень нравится хлеб здесь? — отвечает он, улыбается — и не должно Джейсону от этой улыбка казаться, что он только что пробежал Готэмский марафон, — разворачивается на пятках и выходит за порог.  
— Боже мой, — говорит Джейсон, распластываясь по прилавку, как влюблённый тринадцатилетний идиот. — Кажется, я хочу владельца потерянного шарфа. 

Кори выглядывает из подсобки. 

— Ой, ты бы себя послушал. Ты же по нему _сохнешь_. Это даже не страсть.  
— Эй, мы этого не знаем, — протестует Джейсон, вжимаясь щекой к прилавку и разглядывая банку с чаевыми. — Может, он вообще тупой как пробка. Ужасно непривлекательная черта, да? По тупым не сохнут.  
— Он кандидат в доктора в университете Готэма, — говорит Кори, и Джейсон тоненько гортанно воет. — В области криминологии. Ещё он был пианистом до того, как полностью сосредоточился на учёбе. А я уже говорила, что он работает в художественном музее и водит экскурсии для городских школ? 

Джейсон скулит. _Скулит._

— Заколите меня вилкой, я _закончился_.

Кори смеётся и начинает набирать сообщение — отправит, скорее всего, всем, кого знает. Продолжая смеяться. 

_Насмехаться._

Засранка упивается его страданиями. Но, справедливости ради, если бы за прилавком сох не он сам, он бы тоже сидел в первом ряду, наслаждаясь чужой болью. 

— Его Тим зовут, кстати. Чтобы ты случайно не обозвал его владельцем шарфа вслух. Не благодари. 

Джейсон хватает банку с чаевыми и пихает её в сторону Кори. Слышит шорох ткани и бумаги. Когда он ставит банку обратно на прилавок, в ней пусто.

***

— Вы заметили, что он всегда приходит красным? — спрашивает Джейсон, наблюдая, как Тим блуждает в послеобеденной толпе. — Или это просто я... У меня воображение разыгралось?  
— Да, это просто ты. То есть. Буквально, он просто из-за тебя такой становится, — говорит Рой, забирая у него поднос с плетёными хот-догами, чтобы выставить их на витрину. — И нет, тебе нельзя выходить к нему. На время ланча ты прикован к этой кухне, раб-пекарь. Ты сам всё знаешь.  
— Что — я не могу лично поздороваться с нашим самым преданным клиентом? Почему я тебя вообще слушаюсь? Я твой босс, я могу делать, что захочу.  
— Технически, — говорит Рой, когда Джейсон протискивается мимо него в зал. — Он наш клиент с самыми щедрыми чаевыми, не самый преданный, и… И ты меня уже не слышишь, понял.  
— Привет, — говорит Джейсон, нагибаясь над витриной с тортами, где Тим, хмурясь, рассматривает чизкейк. — Помощь нужна с чем-нибудь?

Тим вздрагивает, поднимает голову и сияет ему этой своей кошмарной улыбкой. И почему Джейсон только сейчас замечает, что у него ямочки на щеках? Не могло это фундаментальное озарение как-нибудь попозже случиться? 

— Да. Мне нужен чизкейк в офис, и я пытался решить, какой лучше — цитрусовый или шоколадный?  
— Ну, — говорит Джейсон, опускаясь на колено, чтобы открыть витрину — и остро чувствует, что они сейчас в каком-то шаге друг от друга, и разделяет их лишь стекло и торты. — Шоколад любят все. Разве что у кого-нибудь аллергия? 

Тим улыбается. 

— Насколько мне известно, нет.  
— Шварцвальд, значит. — Джейсон улыбается в ответ. — Целый?  
— Да, пожалуйста. — Тим привстаёт на цыпочки, чтобы опереться на витрину. — Можно его порезать, пожалуйста?  
— Да. Конечно. Э-э. Кори пробьёт тебе всё. Я через минут десять вынесу торт посвежее. Ещё что-нибудь? 

Тим мотает головой, а потом вдруг протягивает руку и касается щеки Джейсона. 

— Ты весь в муке. — Он улыбается. — Начинаю думать, что большая часть её оказывается на тебе, а не в выпечке. 

Джейсон отвечает что-то и сам не помнит, что именно — помнит только, что на его слова Тим так по-особенному заулыбался, пригнув голову, — и бросается на кухню едва ли не бегом, делать лучший за всю свою жизнь чёртов шварцвальд.

***

Джейсон никогда, никогда, ни за что больше не пойдёт пить с Донной и Кори. И в этот раз он не шутки шутит.

Он серьёзен на сто и один процент. 

Джейсон запишет это на бумаге или там. Вырежет на потолке над кроватью, чтобы каждый день помнить. 

— Доброе утро? 

Джейсон стонет, вжимаясь лицом в прилавок. Тихо шуршит ткань, и перед глазами возникает лицо Тима. Тим прижимается щекой к прилавку, прямо у Джейсона под носом, и первое, о чём Джейсон думает — что Тим сегодня без очков, и что так вблизи можно рассмотреть веснушки у него на скулах. 

— Ты в порядке? Ты, м-м. Выглядишь как зомби.  
— Хоть сексапильный зомби? — спрашивает Джейсон, стараясь состроить одновременно жалобный и умильный взгляд. Он поддевает пальцами шарф Тима и дёргает. Тим фыркает, улыбаясь чуточку криво, щурится. Джейсон гнёт своё: — Если уж мне быть зомби, то хочу быть хотя бы секси-зомби.  
— Если бы ты был зомби, ты был бы секси-зомби. — Тим осторожно похлопывает Джейсона по руке. — Тебе нужен кофе, может?  
— Мне нужно не страдать от похмелья, когда мои сотрудники придут. А кофемашине крышка. Без понятия, какого хрена с ней случилось, и у меня слишком болит голова, чтобы разбираться. — Джейсон строит максимально издевательскую рожу: — Там такая куча кнопок и блестящих рычажков. 

Тим фыркает. 

— Если хочешь, я могу починить. Скорее всего.  
— Погоди — серьёзно? 

Тим закатывает глаза. 

— Я бы не предлагал, если бы думал, что не справлюсь. 

Джейсон выпрямляется. 

— Тогда заходи-ка сюда.

***

— Кто починил кофемашину? — спрашивает Рой, пока Джейсон трудится над свежей партией рулетов с клубничным джемом. — Я думал, мастер к нам сможет только на неделе прийти?  
— Э-э. Тим починил утром, до того, как вы пришли. — Джейсон сосредоточен исключительно на клубнике, которую он режет.

Он прямо чувствует, как Рой и Кори обмениваются взглядами. 

— Тим?  
— Ага.  
— Ты ему заплатил? 

Джейсон откашливается. 

— Он эклеры в офис взял. А вы знали, что у него второе образование в сфере компьютерных наук?

***

Ежегодно «Горячий Тодди» на протяжении недели тестирует новую выпечку и раздаёт карточки для оценивания, чтобы определить, чем можно пополнить и без того разнообразный ассортимент хлеба и сладостей. Сейчас Джейсон как раз решает, что будет тестироваться в этом году. Звенит колокольчик над дверью, и Джейсон рассеянно говорит: «Добро пожаловать». Кори стоит за кассой, Рой наводит порядок на кухне. У них осталось часа полтора до закрытия, и торчать на кухне Джейсону не то чтобы нужно.

Он обдумывает, что лучше: булочка с начинкой — горячая булочка на пару, запечённая с варёным яйцом, жареной сосиской и сыром, или пряный яблочный пирог с масляной глазурью. 

Стул напротив Джейсона скрипит по полу. 

— Чем занят? 

Джейсон поднимает голову и улыбается Тиму, который взял себе датскую плюшку и персиковый чай. 

— Решаю, что пойдёт в тестовое меню на следующей неделе, — вздыхает Джейсон. — Хочешь помочь?  
— Тестовое меню? — Тим склоняет голову, шурша целлофановой упаковкой булочки.  
— Ага. У нас меню в постоянной ротации. — Джейсон хмурится. — Просто сложно решить, что именно стоит в него включать. — Он перебирает полароидные снимки с пробной сдобой, которые сам снимал — название и состав нацарапаны на обороте. — Что скажешь: сытный завтрак с собой или доза кремового тягучего сахара? 

Тим моргает. 

— Завтрак с собой. Разве ты не со своими подчинёнными должен это обсуждать?  
— Я лучше спрошу у нашего самого преданного покупателя. — Джейсон ухмыляется. Тим откусывает сразу большой кусок от плюшки. — Нам пора выдать тебе VIP-карточку или что-то такое. Серьёзно.  
— Мне здесь нравится. — Тим пожимает плечами. — Я не то чтобы утруждаюсь. И у тебя чернила на лице. — Уголок его рта дёргается вверх. — Почему у тебя всё время что-то на лице? 

Джейсон очень гордится собой, когда не говорит: «Я хочу, чтобы на моём лице оказались твои губы, но это вряд ли случится в обозримом будущем».

***

Тим продолжает оставлять двадцатки в банке для чаевых минимум раз в неделю, и жизнь идёт своим чередом.

Сытная булочка с начинкой входит в основное меню, Тим ежедневно покупает на семь долларов — кофе, хлеб, сладкое, сэндвичи в разных комбинациях и количествах, — и иногда заглядывает чаще одного раза в день. 

Рой продолжает быть одновременно занозой в заднице и единственным союзником против Кори и её непрошибаемой магии абсолютного превосходства над смертными. 

Джейсон продолжает сохнуть издалека, и Кори пишет об этом всем, кого знает. Рой обзывает Джейсона идиотом, Джейсон обзывает Роя лузером-нищебродом, и никто не может ни опровергнуть, ни подтвердить, что они сцепляются прямо на полу в кухне, пока Кори снимает их на телефон с целью шантажа в будущем. 

В целом, всё очень даже неплохо.

***

Сегодня у Джейсона день рождения.

В этот день — технически, уже ночь — Джейсон пьян в стельку, ему тепло и мир вокруг туманный. 

Джейсон пытается войти в собственную чёртову пекарню, и у него с этим, похоже, проблемы, хотя на часах всего одиннадцать вечера. Весёлая у него жизнь, да? Он бы и дольше потусовался, но какой-то урод распустил руки с Кори, она ему врезала, подтянулись его дружочки, и кому-то из них Рой сломал нос, а кого-то из них Джейсон довёл до обоссаных штанов. Короче, Джейсон в итоге с ног до головы в пролитой выпивке и чем-то, что может с равным успехом быть или вином, или кровью. Или и тем, и другим. 

В общем, Джейсон считает, что ночь удалась хотя бы потому, что никто не вызвал копов и он добрался до дома. 

Ему кажется, что ключи активно ему противятся. Джейсон приваливается к двери и жалко корчит злобное лицо, глядя на ручку. 

— Дже… Джейсон? — Его поддерживает чья-то рука. — Боже мой, ты пьян.  
— Ага, — говорит Джейсон, ухмыляясь, и разворачивается, чтобы закинуть руку Тиму на плечо. Тим вроде бы ему не мерещится, потому что Джейсон не летит на землю, когда приваливается к нему. — Мой день рождения сегодня.  
— Поздравляю, — говорит Тим, отбирая у Джейсона ключи. Джейсон хмурится, когда Тим каким-то образом вставляет ключ в замочную скважину и отпирает дверь.  
— Нечестно, — скулит он. — Почему и мои ключи, и мои подчинённые любят тебя больше, чем меня?  
— Потому что я умею чинить кофемашину. — Уголки рта Тима дёргаются вверх, и Джейсон считает, что эти губы отлично бы смотрелись на губах Джейсона, и что сам Тим вообще отличный в целом, так что вот. Тим издаёт странный сдавленный звук. — Ты в хлам.  
— Я знаю, — невнятно говорит Джейсон. У Тима тёплые руки, и ими он ведёт Джейсона сесть за один из столиков. — Не настолько. Пьян. Честное слово.  
— Конечно не настолько, — говорит Тим, хмурясь. Нельзя ему хмуриться. Это слишком мило — господи, люди вроде Тима это просто несправедливо. Они выглядят как лесные зверушки или что-то такое, милое. Тим вздыхает и смеётся. Он очень славный, когда смеётся. — Если что в этом мире и несправедливо, так это наша ситуация сейчас. Джейсон, где ты живёшь? Я тебе такси вызову.  
— Нет, это ты — несправедливо. Ты что, мои мысли прочитал? — Джейсон наваливается на столешницу. — Я тут живу.  
— Ты тут работаешь, и я уважаю твоё рвение, но жить в пекарне ты не можешь. И ты вслух говоришь всё, что думаешь, Джейсон. И твои ключи, кстати, не обладают разумом. И когда ты строишь злобное лицо, это не столько жалко, сколько ужасно привлекательно. 

Ой, блядь. 

— Да, Джейсон, ой, блядь. — Улыбка Тима нечеловечески отвлекает. — Сосредоточься. Где ты живёшь? 

Джейсон улыбается. 

— Ты считаешь мою злобную рожу привлекательной.  
— Я много чего привлекательным считаю. Пьяные люди, которые пахнут так, будто поплавали в мохито и текиле, в это число не входят. Не вынуждай меня рыться в твоём кошельке.  
— Если тебе не терпится запустить руки ко мне в штаны, то приходи в другой раз, когда я буду трезв и способен принимать решения, которые перевернут мою жизнь, — говорит Джейсон. — Я живу тут. Наверху. Дурень. Компьютерные науки он изучает — да не говори мне, что снаружи «Горячий Тодди» выглядит одноэтажным. Не нужно диплома, чтобы это рассмотреть. Ты поэтому очки носишь?  
— Ты ужасный, — говорит Тим, помогая Джейсону встать на ноги, дойти до подсобки, а оттуда подняться по лестнице в жилую часть. — Поверить не могу, что ты тот, кто печёт для столовой музея миниатюрные капкейки с цветочками, когда на экскурсию приезжают младшеклассники. 

Джейсон удивлённо, негромко ахает. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я пеку капкейки для музея?  
— Я работаю в музее, Джейсон. Я думал, что Кори тебе сказала. Она мне говорила, что тебе сказала.  
— Кори много чего говорит, — бормочет Джейсон, прижимаясь к боку Тима, пока тот отпирает дверь спальни. — Я не верю всему, что она говорит. Это просто тупо. Привет, кровать, — мурлычет он, плюхаясь в кровать лицом вниз. Тим у него за спиной вполголоса смеётся. Джейсон протягивает руку вслепую и _дёргает._

Тим вскрикивает, Джейсон перекатывается, прижимая его к груди. 

— Не смейся над кроватью, Тим. Кровать всезнающа и всемогуща.  
— Да ладно?  
— Тс-с-с. Не задавай вопросов. Горячему Тодду виднее. А теперь спи.

***

На следующее утро Джейсон просыпается с похмельем, которое может посрамить все остальные похмелья на свете, и в одиночестве. Он не может точно сказать, разочарован или нет. По большей части он в ужасе от того, насколько он тупой, когда пьяный.

Он один из тех невезучих типов, которые не напиваются до потери памяти. Он из тех, кто просыпается в тумане боли, отчаяния и сожалений, и получает обвалившиеся во всей красе кошмарные воспоминания о собственных пьяных выходках. И к этому всему примешивается стыд, а ещё чувство вины и унижения. 

Джейсон стонет, перекатываясь на бок. Он слышит шорох бумаги и сонно нашаривает источник шума. 

И неверяще смотрит на записку. 

«Аспирин и вода на кухне. Я закрыл пекарню, когда уходил. 

Когда можно воспользоваться твоим предложением насчёт другого раза?» 

В записке — номер телефона. 

Никто не сможет доказать или опровергнуть, что Джейсон валится с кровати, прикусывает язык и пять минут катается по полу от боли, когда бросается за телефоном, чтобы позвонить.

***

— Ты почему сияешь? — Рой щурится. — Ты должен страдать похмельем, как я. Почему ты сияешь?

Джейсон ухмыляется, взбивая яйца. Вздыхает: 

— В другой раз. 

Рой оборачивается к Кори, которая пожимает плечами. 

— В другой раз, — повторяет Джейсон. — _У меня в штанах_.

***

Никто не может доказать или опровергнуть, что обозначенный «другой раз» превращается в «не один раз», и каждый из них, возможно, заканчивается тем, что губы Тима оказываются на губах Джейсона и не только на них, и наоборот.

***

— Привет, — говорит Джейсон, наклоняясь ближе. — У тебя что-то на лице.

Тим моргает, тянется потереть щёку основанием ладони. 

— Что? Где? 

Джейсон сокращает расстояние между ними и легко прихватывает нижнюю губу Тима. 

— Мой рот. На твоём. 

Тим фыркает. 

— Дурень.

***

— Так что, — говорит Кори, и Джейсон бросает на неё подозрительный взгляд, потому что её большие пальцы зависли над экранной клавиатурой, и Джейсону немножечко страшно, что его ответ сделает со всей его жизнью. — Ты и Тим.  
— Что — я и Тим?  
— Вы сделали грязное дело, — говорит Рой. — Вы точно сделали своё грязное дело.

Джейсона спасает дребезг колокольчика; втроём они говорят: «Добро пожаловать!». Джейсон оборачивается, и вот он, Тим, стоит собственной персоной, не считая миллиона одёжек, потому что сейчас лето, а даже Тим не настолько безумен. 

Тим улыбается. 

— Привет. 

Джейсон улыбается в ответ. 

— Привет.  
— Боже ж ты мой, понеслось, — бормочет Рой. Кори начинает набирать сообщение. Джейсон опирается о прилавок, улыбаясь, как последний дурак, когда Тим сияет ему этой своей кошмарной несправедливой улыбкой в ответ. 

— Заглохни. — Джейсон пинает Роя в голень. — Прояви уважение к нашему самому преданному покупателю.

***

— Знаешь, — говорит Джейсон, готовя овсяное печенье с изюмом после закрытия. Тим взобрался на барный стул, потягивая остатки ледяного чая по-тайски. — А я ведь до сих пор не знаю, почему ты ходишь сюда.  
— Конечно же, ради горячего тодди, — серьёзно говорит Тим. Джейсон коротко смеётся.  
— Но серьёзно.  
— Потому что. — Тим растягивает слоги, и Джейсон так и видит, как он закатывает глаза. — Сначала дети в музее вечно обсуждали, какие замечательные капкейки продают в столовой. И они уломали меня попробовать тоже — хотя я обычно держусь от столовой музея как можно дальше, потому что я тебе говорю, тамошние салаты уже стали разумными формами жизни. И этот капкейк был божественным. Но когда я спросил, кто их печёт, меня отправили сюда.

Джейсон вскидывает бровь и оборачивается. 

— Серьёзно? 

Тим кивает. 

— Серьёзно. А потом я забыл шарф и вернулся снова. И ещё раз. И ещё раз. И приходил снова и снова. Мне понадобилось полтора месяца, чтобы наконец увидеть человека, который приготовил те капкейки. — Тим улыбается. — Им оказался один пекарь, которого несёт, когда он пьяный, и он выглядит, как будто вышел прямиком из той рекламы с полуголыми, полу-порнографическими моделями, и у него вечно что-то на лице. 

Джейсон рассеянно хватает кухонное полотенце и грубо возит им по щеке, гримасничает, когда отнимает тряпку от лица и видит следы муки. 

Тим закатывает глаза, смачивает бумажное полотенце и берёт в ладони лицо Джейсона, оттирая муку. 

— _Дурень._


End file.
